Warming Ren Up
by Kuroikomadori
Summary: Ren is freezing and it's up to Hao to warm him up.  Yaoi. RenHao pairing.


Just a note:- the middle paragraph looks really big and sorry about that. I just didn't know when to split it into smaller paragraphs...sorry about that again. I know Hao wouldn't really say them soft words near the end but well i guess you will have to deal with it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please please please review this, even if you're going to say it's the most rubbish thing you have ever read. D Hope you like it D

_**Warming Ren Up - RenHao**_

Even though he was wearing a jumper and a t-shirt with the fire burning and the heating on he was still freezing. He had been outside in the snow for the morning not letting the frostiness keep him from getting his fresh fruit from the market. He was tucked up in a ball with a book in his shivering hands. He closed the book and tugged tighter at the blanket as the front door opened letting a gust of the chilling wind blow. Ren dropped the book and tugged even tighter, "shut that damn door!" he yelled.

"Keep your pants on!" a reply came from his hot yet charming fire friend. The front door slammed shut and after a couple of seconds a shadow was cast on the ground of the living room. Ren looked round to see Hao in the front room doorway staring out of the window. Anger raged inside Hao's smouldering hazel eyes but Ren's gaze soon went to his hair. His eyes widened in shock seeing Hao's, usually blazing brown, hair now nearly looking black flopping down and sticking to him. As Hao shook his head a little Ren kept his golden eyes on him _he isn't cold! I'm freezing. How can he go about the streets as if it is summer? Well now that I think about it he does control fire and can control the weather when he wants. I bet the weather is afraid of him after all he has the most godlike muscled torso and his eyes are so penetrating. Every time he looks at me I get a chill down my spine. I wonder what his skin feels like; will his skin be as hot as his power? _Ren's eyes wondered down to Hao's chest just about showing because of the soaked strands of hair._ He is chiselled to perfection, making him look even hotter than usual. I can see his muscles rippling beneath them drenched locks and I just want to…_Ren quickly looked back up noticing Hao gazing at him. Ren quickly averted his eyes to the dancing flames.

Hao made his way into the kitchen where he got a hair-scrunchy from the medicine cabinet and put his hair in a ponytail. He made his way over to the radiator placed under the window passing Ren's view. At first Hao placed his back against the radiator letting the tips of his hair dry whilst enjoying the soothing sound of the crackling flames. After a couple of minutes he turned to gaze out of the window. Ren kept his gaze on Hao the whole time and when Hao's back was facing him he checked him out. He even found himself lightly pressing his teeth against his bottom lip as his gaze fell to Hao's arse. Hao turned round and closed his eyes whilst stretching his arms purposely exposing his naked chest. He had seen Ren scanning him in the corner of his eye. Ren couldn't take his eyes off of Hao's perfectly sculptured torso but as Hao began lowering his arms Ren had to take his eyes off him. Hao casually sat on the chair next to the sofa, "it's boiling in here," he commented

"Since when were you hot? Anyway this is the only way I'm going to get warm," Ren retorted

"Well you're not going to get any warmer like that," Hao stated turning the fire down

"What?" Ren asked. Hao put the book on the coffee table before kneeling down before Ren. Ren watched nervously as Hao put his hands on the two ends of the blanket. Hao began pulling it off of Ren but Ren stopped him by tightly holding it still, "what are you doing?" Ren asked weakly. Hao went up on his knees and smirked at him before gently removing his hands. Ren didn't bother gripping it again he felt too weak. His heart was racing as he felt the blanket slip off and fall to the floor, "you need to let the heat," Hao started holding the bottom of Ren's jumper before putting his lips to Ren's ear, "touch your skin," he whispered seductively. Ren closed his eyes and slowly raised his arms as Hao easily threw the garment to the floor. He then pressed his lips roughly against Ren's. Ren didn't open his eyes but indulged in the passion of the unbelievable moment. Hao, on the other hand, wanted to go further so he got Ren's hands and held them tightly as he put more pressure on Ren's lips. Soon Ren was forced against the back of the sofa as Hao now leaned on the sofa with one of his hands. Ren could feel Hao's tongue rub against his bottom lip forcefully demanding for access and obliged. Hao and Ren fought for dominance each loving the feel of their tongues touching and rubbing against each other but Hao won. He trailed his tongue at every inch he could reach. Ren softly groaned into Hao's mouth from pure pleasure. Hao only smiled into the kiss _if he's enjoying this then he will defiantly enjoy what's coming next._ Moving his mouth away from Ren's mouth Hao done small butterfly kisses down his neck until he reached the base where he sucked and nipped. Ren kept his eyes closed and mouth open as he tilted his head backwards to allow Hao more access. Hao pressed his hands onto Ren's shoulders before tracing them down Ren's clothed chest. He stopped causing Ren to open his eyes and look at him dozily. Hao tugged at Ren's t-shirt and straight away Ren stripped it off before leaning forward and claiming Hao's lips. It was his turn to explore now and wrapped his arms around Hao's neck as he made the kiss deeper. Hao gradually pulled Ren off of the sofa so they were sitting on the floor still holding the kiss. They had to brake for air. Hao pinned Ren on the floor straddling over his stomach before sucking at his neck again. He held Ren's wrists above his head. Ren tried to free his wrists to run his fingers through Hao's damp hair but not to his surprise Hao was too strong for him. Ren began making soft groans of pleasure as he felt Hao's other hand massaging his skin. He then felt Hao's tongue swirl around one of his nipples making him arch his back slightly, as it tickled. It was pleasure mixed with torture but he couldn't stop himself groaning. He could feel a few droplets of sweat on his forehead but ignored them as Hao's mouth moved to his other nipple. Ren squirmed in delight _oh this feels so good. It's as if he's done this before. Man this is so…_Ren groaned again as Hao licked his chest finally releasing his wrists. Immediately Ren tangled one of his hands in Hao's hair. With the other he kept it between Hao's shoulder blades _he is burning just like his power. I'm glad he looks like this, as he's so divinely hot._ Hao's mouth finally reached the band of Ren's trousers. He licked above the band before licking his lips and beginning to pull them down. Ren opened his eyes slightly breathing heavily. He had been asking for this so long to him Hao was going slow, "hurry…up," Ren ordered between breaths. Fear shot into Ren's eyes as Hao glared at him, for a moment, but it went again when Hao smiled coyly. Hao began pulling Ren's trousers down slower knowing how much torture this was. Ren was really itching for this to happen and was thinking about his revenge. Hao finally got Ren's trousers off but went back to kissing him on the lips. Ren sighed softly as he felt Hao's hand brush against his clothed arousal. He then felt four firm fingers wrap around his stiff member and beginning to pump. Slow and soft at first, soon getting faster and harder. Hao left Ren's lips and stopped pumping as he removed his hand. He pulled down Ren's boxers and licked Ren's member making Ren wriggle in pleasure. Hao swirled his tongue around the tip before putting it in his mouth. He slowly put more and more of Ren in his mouth making Ren make a small noise with every inch. Whilst taking it in bit-by-bit his tongue was swirling and massaging it, only making it more pleasurable for Ren. Ren now had both hands lightly on Hao's head gripping his hair slightly. His eyes were closed tightly as his mouth was open. He wanted to groan but he couldn't, as his throat had began to hurt. Ren's mind went dizzy with ecstasy and his breaths short. He could feel his climax coming so he tightened his grip on Hao's hair and shouted Hao's name, in pure bliss, as loud as he could when his seed poured into Hao's mouth. Hao took it all and swallowed it with haste. He then sat up licking his lips before looking down at Ren, who was lying on his back with beads of sweat on his brow and droplets running down the sides of his godly body. Hao leaned over Ren again and trailed his tongue up his chest stopping at all the edges of the muscles. Ren laughed under his breath silently as Hao licked his bellybutton. Hao then gripped Ren's thighs to stop his constant wriggling before kissing him again. Ren slowly put his boiling hand on the back of Hao's, still quite damp, neck. Hao trailed his hands up to Ren's shoulders suddenly feeling the ache in his lower region. Ren got Hao's side and manoeuvred himself so he was sitting on Hao's lap. Not giving Hao a chance, Ren put his lips harshly back on Hao's whilst undoing Hao's jeans. He pulled them down slowly as his lips wondered to his damp neck. As he sucked it felt he was taking a breath of fresh air. As his lips clamped onto Hao's tanned yet soft skin it felt like ice. Hao's skin was so burning it felt cold to his lips. Hao put his hand on the back of Ren's head as his eyes closed. It was as if he was getting singed, his lips were so hot yet smooth. He then, quickly, opened his eyes as warmth surrounded his most tender area and the feeing of Ren's lips left his body.

He looked up to see Ren sitting with his eyes closed and tears swelling his eyes. Hao slowly sat up and embraced Ren as Ren rested his head on his shoulder. Ren breathed deeply, "sorry," he whispered

"You don't have to do this," Hao replied as Ren made himself more comfortable. Ren then looked at him and kissed him lifting himself. He went back down feeling another jolt of pain but held the kiss, even though he wanted to pull away. He forced himself to keep doing this as the pleasure was overtaking the pain. Ren got more confident as Hao widened his legs. They broke the kiss, both panting for air. Hao closed his eyes gripping onto Ren's back tighter as Ren got faster. Hao groaned as loud as he could into Ren's neck as he nuzzled deeper. Ren stopped and closed his eyes even more as he felt the warm liquid pour into him.

After a few seconds of complete stillness and silence Ren got off Hao and sat next to him, putting his head on his shoulder and arm around his waist. Hao, with the little energy he had left, got the blanket and pulled it over their bottom halves. Ren panted as he closed his eyes only feeling the heat pounding against him. A small smile came to his face as the warmth of Hao's skin hit him. Hao looked down at his exhausted, hot, lover. He smirked with happiness knowing all the anger had left him. _I'll never be able to say it but Ren I love you. _He admitted in his head. Ren opened his eyes a little as he felt Hao's head resting on his, "love you," he stated just above an exhausted whisper. Hao closed his eyes with the happiness shinning brightly.

_**The End**_


End file.
